Mary Anne's New Friend
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne made friends with Lydia Baker, who has Down Syndrome, from Gym class. Mary Anne became supportive when Lydia tells her friends about pregnancy, being kicked out by her father, and her decision to give her baby up for adoption. She gets all As and Bs.
1. Mary Anne Meets Lydia Baker

The Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin.

I was coming out of school when I heard a voice.

"Hey, aren't you in my Gym class?" asked a girl, who caught up to me.

I turned around and answered, "Yes, I got Mrs. Lyons and you have Mr. Young."

"I thought so. I just got switched from another Gym class today. I was getting teased and couldn't stand it. Mr. Young didn't blame me for doing that," said the girl. "I'm Lydia Baker."

"I'm Mary Anne," I said.

I could see why she was being picked on. She has Down Syndrome, which is a shame. That doesn't stop her from playing sports during Gym though. We talked a lot. She's 16 and a eleventh grader. I'm 14 and in ninth grade at Stoneybrook High School. There is no studios for two reasons: 1) Cam's got a cold & lost his voice and 2) Jennifer is on vacation until another two weeks.

"My parents are divorced and I live with my dad full-time while I'm with my mom part-time. I'm going to her house now. I'm also pregnant. My dad didn't take the news very well. He threw me out. But the truth is that I want to give the baby up for adoption. I'm not ready to be a mom yet," said Lydia. "Mom doesn't know what Dad did."

"I get what you mean," I said.

"I'd like to tell my mom so she can understand about my choice," continued Lydia.

"I bet she will," I agreed.

At home, I was doing homework when my stepsister, Dawn, came by and said, "Who was that girl talking to you?"

"Just someone I knew from Gym, Lydia," I said.

"She looks so different," said Dawn.

"She has Down Syndrome. She's into sports and is an excellent student," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about her. She's very nice, too," said Dawn. "She reminds me of Whitney."

"I know she does," I said.


	2. Lydia and Mary Anne's Plans

One thing you should know about me. I have breathing issues. It's a pain because the tube I use would crack often. It happened to me before Christmas Vacation when I contracted pneumonia.

The next day, Lydia came to me and said, "I told Mom the day before yesterday."

"That's good," I said.

"She was stunned that Dad kicked me out, so she decided to let me live with her full-time. I told her about pregnancy and adoption," continued Lydia.

"What did she say about your decision?" I asked.

"She was okay with it. She didn't blame me since I want to finish school first before having a family. I don't want my grades to go down," said Lydia.

"I agree with you," I said.

"Can you come to a local adoption center with me to be supportive?" asked Lydia.

"Sure," I answered. "My manager for the studios, Jennifer is away for two weeks. When are you going?"

"Anytime tomorrow after school. I feel good about my choice," said Lydia. "My friends, Kayla and Kaylee, understood and are coming along as well."

"I know them. They're my best friends. They live three houses away from me," I said.

"Isn't that something?" asked Lydia.

"I know," I agreed.

Kayla has been struggling with cancer and she's getting strong about that. I'm scared to lose her one day.

After school, I met Lydia's mom and I had permission to come along to support Lydia, too.

"I'll check with my dad to see if it's okay with him," I said.

"Okay," said Mrs. Baker.

We switched our phone numbers. At home, I was already done with my homework. Then, the breathing issues occurred and luckily, I used the tube for while and felt fine after that. I decided to relax for a bit.

That night, at dinner, Dad asked, "Where's Mary Anne?"

"She's coming," said Meredith. "She had trouble breathing earlier and has been relaxing ever since."

That was when I came down to the table. I ate fine.

After dinner, I came out to join Dad where he was.

"What's up, peanut?" asked Dad.

"Nothing much. I figured I'd come out to join you," I said as I told him about Lydia and her decision about adoption. "She told me gets As and Bs and didn't want her grades to go down."

"I don't blame her," said Dad.

"She asked me to support her at a local adoption center. I told her I'd ask you first," I said.

"Okay. You can go. It's great to have a friend to be supportive," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

"What time is she going?" asked Dad.

"After school tomorrow," I replied. "She told me Kayla and Kaylee wanted to be supportive, too."

After we talked, I went inside to call Lydia to tell her I had permission.

"Sweet. I'm glad you're going to be supportive," said Lydia.

"Me, too," I said.

"The adoption center is in Stamford. Mom told me you can come with me after school," said Lydia.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

After we talked, I got my nightgown on to get comfy. I read for awhile before I went to bed at ten.


	3. The Adoption Plans

The next day, at school, Lydia came to join us at lunch. All of my friends welcomed Lydia to our table. Thank goodness Kayla and Kaylee knew her already, so that makes me feel better.

"I'm in Mary Anne's Gym class. I have Mr. Young," said Lydia.

Even though she gets teased, Lydia doesn't care what people think about her. After school, the Willis twins and I went outside to meet Lydia, who was waiting for us, and went to her mom's car together.

Then, we took off to the local adoption center. Lydia talked to an adoption specialist, named Linda Myers, who was very nice.

"What do you want do? An open adoption or a closed one?" asked Linda.

"What's the difference?" asked Lydia, who was curious.

"An open adoption is when your child can meet you when he or she turns 18 if they want to and you get to choose and meet the adoptive couple. A closed adoption is we get to choose the couple and if you're worried about the child disrupt and upset your furture family, you can choose to do the closed adoption and you & the adoptive parents do not know each other's identications," explained Linda.

"Oh, okay. I think I'll go for a closed adoption because I would feel uncomfortable meeting my child especially with my medical condition if you know what I mean," said Lydia.

"I understand. I'll pick the couple for you then," said Linda.

The couple she picked out was the Humbles of Stamford. They have been trying to have a baby in four years and didn't succeed at all. They would like to adopt a child very much.

"Are you interested with this couple?" Linda asked Lydia after she read the file.

"Yes," replied Lydia. "May I meet the couple during a closed adoption?"

"You can if you wish. You can tell them the closed adoption would be a secret kept from the child and you can explain the reason to them," said Linda.

"Okay," said Lydia.

"I'll make arrangements for you to meet them," said Linda.

"My mom is taking me to see a doctor next week to see how far I am," said Lydia. "I can meet them after that."

"No problem," said Linda.

She called them and Lydia will meet the couple next Friday at about four. It was perfect since she has a doctor's appointment next Thursday after school.


	4. Mary Anne Tells her Friends about Lydia

Later, we were at her house after I told Dad where I would be. We were doing homework together. Lydia thanked me for being supportive. She's an only child, but she's used to it since she has friends counting me now.

"Do you think I'd be rejected by my classmates if they find out about my pregnancy?" asked Lydia. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"You can tell them about your adoption plans if you choose to do so," I replied. "It's up to you. They might understand. Your friends would be supportive, too. At least Kayla and Kaylee are great to you about your plan."

"That's true. I'll just tell my friends. I feel comfortable doing that. Do you think your friends would understand about my plans, too?" asked Lydia.

"I'm sure they will," I said.

"You can tell them if you want," said Lydia.

"Want me to tell them to keep it as a secret?" I asked. "I do not trust Cokie. I might wait until the club meeting to tell the girls."

"That would be great," said Lydia.

"Okay," I said. "I'm just thinking about that."

At four-fifty, I had to leave for Claudia's, but Mrs. Baker offered to give me a ride. I thanked her and went in.

"I like Lydia. She's cool," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

When the meeting started, I said, "I want you girls to keep a secret about something. When I do, don't tell a soul."

"Okay," said Kristy while the others agreed.

"First of all, Lydia was pregnant. But she's only 16 and gets good grades. Her father threw her out. She lives with her mom now. Her parents are divorced. Well, she already made a decision; to do an adoption. She decided to do a closed one because she was feeling uncomfortable to meet the child when it gets older especially for her condition. The specialist understood about it. So, she picked a couple who have been trying to have a baby in a few years. She's meeting them next week and she was going to explain why she choose to do a closed adoption. I was with her to support her after I had permission. Kayla and Kaylee were there, too. She rather tell the plans to her friends because her classmates might end up rejecting her. So, I decided to keep it a secret," I explained.

"It's good to be supportive," said Stacey.

"Don't repeat it to anyone. I do not trust Cokie or her sidekicks," I said.

"You got that right," said Kristy. "Our secret is safe."

Even Dawn agreed not to tell anyone, not even Cokie.


	5. The Truth:Cokie Started Trouble

The next day, I was in Gym and noticed something was wrong. Everyone was leaving Lydia out. Why? That's mean.

I went to Kristy to see what was going on.

"I'm not sure," said Kristy. "Leaving people out is wrong."

"I know," I agreed.

I heard Cokie talking about Lydia behind her back, so I went to Cokie and said, "Don't talk about Lydia behind her back."

"Says who?" asked Cokie.

"Me, that's who," I said in a firm voice.

"So, she's pregnant, huh?" asked Cokie.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kristy.

"Can't tell you. I promised," said Cokie.

Kristy and I stared at each other and nodded thinking it was probably Dawn or Cokie found out from someone else. I bet that's why the others are leaving Lydia out. I spotted a friend going to her and was letting her friend play. That was smart of her good friend.

"I told you not to bother her," said a girl.

"So what? You're not my boss. Friends don't let other friends to feel left out," said Lydia's friend, Rose. "Don't pick on my friend."

I was glad Rose did something right. She gave them the attitude. Later, I learned Cokie and her sidekicks overheard us. How did I know this? Marci told me. How could they overheard us? We don't talk about that with any of them around. Cokie's that kind of person who snoops the most. That's why we wait until club meetings to do so.

"What!?" I exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"I know," said Marci.

"Lydia was being left out. A friend stood up for her. I saw the whole thing during Gym," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Marci. "I know who Rose is. She's a nice person."

"Should I let Lydia know or let it go?" I asked.

"I'd let it go unless she asked you what was going on," replied Marci.

That made sense to me.

At lunch, Lydia came to join us and said, "What was Cokie's problem to be mean to me?"

"She found out about your preganacy," I said in a low voice. "She must have heard it from someone."

"Yeah, the snooper," said Kristy after I told her earlier.

Speaking of the devil, she came after she overheard us and said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard us. You're the one who started trouble. Almost most of Lydia's classmates were leaving her out. You must have announced it to everyone. Only Lyida's friend let her join," I said in a very angry voice.

"And, that's why we don't trust you," added Kristy.

"So what?" asked Cokie.

"People are going to start being mean and to reject Lydia," I said.

"It's all your fault," said Marci.

"Lydia just got upset," said Stacey.

"Because of Cokie?" I asked.

"You bet," replied Stacey.

"Nice going," said Claudia.

"I should go find her," I said.

"Good idea," said Stacey.

"Where did she go?" I asked Stacey.

"Over there with Rose," answered Stacey who spotted her.

"I'll go join her," I said as I went to join Lydia who was still very upset. "How's Lydia?"

"Still upset," said Rose.

"Wow. Cokie should've mind her business," I said.

"I agree," said Rose.

"I know. I told Mary Anne she can tell her friends about the secret," said Lydia.

Kaylee and Kayla probably found out what Dawn did and she came to us.

"They just told me about what happened," said Kaylee. "Dawn had no right to repeat the secret."

"You got that right," I agreed.

"Would she like it if we snooped if she tells any secrets?" asked Kayla.

"I do know she wouldn't like it at all. That would make her realize to keep her nose clean," I said.

After school, I heard Cokie got in big trouble for gossiping about Lydia and had a detention. Good. That would make her think.

Later, I told Dad about it. He agreed that Cokie shouldn't snoop at all.


	6. Lydia Meets the Adoptive Couple

The next day, at school, Lydia stood by me in Gym.

"Rose was absent today for a doctor's appointment. I don't want to be with those mean girls," said Lydia.

"I don't blame you. Does your Gym teacher know you're over here?" I asked.

"He does. I told him I'd be over here," said Lydia.

"I didn't mind," said her Gym teacher.

"Okay. I just didn't want her to get in trouble if she didn't tell you where she would be," I said.

"That's okay to ask just in case," said Mr. Young.

At lunch, I couldn't breathe, but felt better after using the tube.

After school, Cam was back from vacation, but he wasn't allowed to go to the studios because he got grounded for two weeks and it was his punishment. He got into a big fight with his brother and when he said something rude, Cam got so mad that he punched his brother. His mom found out, which is how he got punished. In fact, his brother got grounded, too, at the same time.

At home, I was doing homework while still feeling nausesous. That night, at dinner, I came down slowly. Somehow, I ate fine throughout supper although I took my time.

After dinner, I helped clean the kitchen.

Later, at lunch, Lydia came to me and said, "I spoke to my father yesterday. He wanted me to raise the baby. I told him I don't plan on doing that. I'm 16."

"I know," I said.

"I even told him I wanted to give the baby up for adoption, which I'm doing," said Lydia. "Plus, this Friday, I'll be meeting the adoptive couple. I'm not letting him pressure me to do something I don't want to do. Besides, he was the one who threw me out."

"I agree with you," I said.

On Thursday, when Mrs. Baker took Lydia to the doctor's, she was told she was only eight weeks and would be due in about seven months. They told her the due date. The next day, I went to the adoption center with Lydia so she can meet the adoptive parents.

I told her I'd be waiting so they can meet in private. They were very nice to her and they understood why she choose a closed adoption. Lydia liked them right away and she knew they were the right people for her baby.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"I liked them," replied Lydia.

"That's a good sign," I said as we left the adoption center with Mrs. Baker.

"I know," agreed Lydia. "Mom was able to make Dad understood why I wanted to give my child up for an adoption. My child deserves better. In fact, the thing is that I'm not so sure I would want to have kids at all. I don't want them to go through the same thing as me. There would be a chance they'd be born with Down Syndrome, too."

"I bet, it's up to you when you get older and finish school," I said. "I'm sure your boyfriend might understand."

"He already knew about adoption. He didn't mind since he wasn't ready to be the father yet anyway," said Lydia.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't tell him I might not want to have kids yet since I haven't decided," said Lydia.

"Did he knew about the closed adoption?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'd understand about my reason for that option," said Lydia. "I don't see him much except for after school since he's a freshman in college and he's 19, but my mom liked him because he's so nice to me."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He didn't exactly approve since Jack is too old for me, but I wanted to see him anyway," said Lydia. "I also get permission for him to take me home."

"That's good," I said.

"I know," agreed Lydia. "I'm glad he treats me correctly."

"Thank goodness for that," I said.


End file.
